


A fan's wish

by DarkwoodRaven



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, YouTube, meeting heros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkwoodRaven/pseuds/DarkwoodRaven
Summary: You the reader have the dream of meeting Jack, one day he comes to your town and your best friend Caitlin gets you tickets. What happens when you meet him after the show? Signe lovely as she is, isn't in the story.Warnings Language!





	1. Meeting him

**Author's Note:**

> As usual (y/n) means your name, (e/c) means eye colour, (h/c) hair colour and (h/l) hair length  
> It also deals with mental health issues such as anxiety and depression. It shouldn't be too bad but it does deal with sensitive material.

You were so excited! Your best friend since high school had heard that your idol, Jacksepticeye, was coming to your home town! 

"I know, I know I'm the best!" Caitlin grinned as she handed you your ticket.

You couldn't speak, your (e/c) coloured eyes were filling up with tears. You couldn't believe your luck.

"Caitlin, I, thank you! So, so much!" you cried as you embraced her and squeezed her hard.

"Jeez let me breathe a little!"

You mumbled sorry and let go. You smiled and looked at your ticket again. The show was for 7 o'clock that evening. It was 12 pm now and you were in your bedroom with Caitlin getting ready for the show. With your makeup sorted and giving a subtle smokey eye in the shade of browns and copers, and lips of fuchsia, and face on point, you brushed your (h/l) (h/c) hair and framed it neatly around your face. Now all you had to do was find something to wear. You and Caitlin spent 2 hours going "Yeah... No.." at each item until you came across a peach dress that came down to a little above the knee, with some black strappy heels. Accompanied with a sparkly black cross over bag- you were ready.

Caitlin wore a pair of ripped jeans, with a stone roses band t shirt with purple coloured eyeshadow and reddish pink lips, her long burgundy hair tied in a high ponytail on the top of her head. 

By the time you and Caitlin had dinner, which was chicken tikka masala- her favourite, you were both ready to leave!  
You fished out your bus passes and headed for the bus.

The woman bus driver let you on and you showed her your passes. She pressed a button and let you on.  
You both sat near the front and waited until the fourth stop in town. As you walked you talked about the latest gossip, who Caitlin had her eye on, who was new at her work, and the big reunion for high school that was coming up.

Next thing you knew you were both outside the theatre and waiting in line to get in. It was a long queue but not too long, or so you thought in your eyes. Caitlin disagreed and was muttering under her breath along the lines of "Fucking move! Dumbass..."

Eventually you and Caitlin became first in the queue. You saw the man at the door checking the tickets and letting people in. When it came to your turn he smiled and asked to see the tickets.

“Down the hall to your left, first exit down. There will be someone there to greet you, if you get lost just ask someone or come back here and find me. Hope you both have a great time.” The stout man replied, and ushered you and Caitlin in. 

The hall was beautiful and ornate, with trimmings of gold paint and white plaster. You loved this theatre ever since you were a child and your mother and your friends went with you to see “The last Glass” a short indie production which got 5 stars the next again day.   
As you followed the man’s instructions you headed down the hall and came to the exit. There stood a tall man with a woman beside him. 

“Hi! Are you here to see Jack’s show?” The woman smiled sweetly. 

“You bet your ass we are!” Caitlin replied. 

The man laughed and asked to see the tickets again. After giving him the two tickets and waiting about 3 minutes he nodded.

“Yep you’re all set! Row F seats 5 and 6. Enjoy!” 

“Have fun!” The woman piped up then stepped aside to let you walk in. 

 

The main room was massive, all shades of brown, gold and reds filled the room.   
The chairs were red velvet and had minimum spacing between them.   
As Caitlin and you sat down the lights dimmed and a voice boomed from the speakers which made you jump in your seat and Caitlin cackle. 

“ARE YOU READY?! TO BE ENTERTAINED?!!!!” The voice boomed and the crowd went wild shouting “yes” and “Jack!” “Jack!” “Jack!” sounded around the room. There was easily over 500 people here.   
You took a deep breath as the announcer shouted “Give it up for Jack!” and then there he was.

Your whole world stopped for a split second as the man you knew and admired ran on to the stage, lifting his arms in greeting and waving to the crowd. Jack was here.  
The light glistened of his dark brown hair and his pale frame which stood tall at the centre stage. 

“Hello everyone and welcome to my show! I hope you get yer money’s worth!” This accent piercing through the microphone and making the audience laugh.   
“So tonight we are going to get to let you get to know me, as a person, not just the super sexy man that I am!” He wiggled his eyebrows and you felt yourself blush.   
“So my childhood-“he continued and the night went on and the audience loved it. They cheered, they laughed and even cried at parts, but then Jack brought people up from the audience.

“Oh god I hope he doesn’t pick me…” You nudged Caitlin and she just laughed.

In the end, he didn’t he picked someone else who was closer to the stage. But for that spilt second you were convinced all signs pointed to you. But you just weren’t lucky enough.   
Jack brought 4 people in total to play games on stage with him, games like 123 switch and happy wheels, at one stage a crowd, yourself included started singing “all the way”! Jack laughed merrily and clapped with the audience and told them to always believe in Steve and to rest in peace little potato man.

It was nearing 10 and the show was finishing. Jack sat on the edge of the stage and brought the microphone to his lips.

“I know I talk a lot about PMA but I want you all to know how much I care about each and every one of you lot out there, not just the people here, but my fans, my friends, my family, everyone. It is because you I am here, and I cannot thank you guys enough for the huge change in my life! Thank you all so much.” 

You felt your eyes water, and a single tear roll down your face, as you remembered all the time you were feeling shit with your depression and anxiety and how Jack’s comforting words made you feel less small and alone.   
He thanked everyone again and said goodbye and the curtain drew closed. Everyone cheered and left.

You and Caitlin left the hall and entered the main lobby area where a huge group of people watched in awe as Jack was taking photographs with fans.   
Caitlin grabbed you and threw you into the huddle. 

“Listen to me young padwan, you WILL get a picture with Jack and you’ll love it.”  
“I don’t want to bother him.” You mumbled. 

Caitlin wouldn’t have that, she waited and eventually Jack was free. 

Caitlin strode towards him and smiled. 

“Hiya Jack, can my friend (y/n) get a picture with you?”

Jack smiled widely and looked at you. He opened his arms and gestured you in.   
“Come in here (y/n)! I don’t bite! Unless you want me too?” He joked and you slowly strode towards him.   
You felt suffocated, you couldn’t breathe. This, this was your whole dream, your whole world…   
At times you felt Caitlin as lovely as she is, didn’t know the depth of how much you cared about Jack.   
You loved him, it felt stupid to say because as you figured look at you? Why would he ever go for someone like you? Why would anyone… even care? Now you felt insecure, but you always did so why would that be any different?

You walked to Jack trying to calm your breathing.   
“Hi (y/n), you have a beautiful name.” He said politely and shook your hand.   
“Hey Jack, Sean er, sorry I don’t know what to say.” You gave a nervous small laugh, but he continued to smile and look deep in your (e/c) eyes.  
“You’re my idol you know? Oh and I wrote this for you, it’s a letter. It probably says more than I do at this point.” You handed him the letter and he thanked you, he slipped it inside his pocket in his hoodie.   
“Let’s take this picture then shall we?” he asked softly and you nodded. 

You stood by his side on the right as Caitlin stood before you and took out her phone. 

“Smile!” Caitlin said, but you knew she was warning you as you had a funny habit of making the stupidest faces when getting pictures taken. 

As you smiled, you felt Jack’s arm wrap around you protectively and you could smell his aftershave, it smelt musky and manly and you felt drunk on it.   
Once it was over, Jack paused for a moment and then let you go.

“Thank you for everything Jack. I, the letter tells all really.” You laughed awkwardly as Jack pulled you to him and gave you a big hug. He squeezed you tightly and whispered “By the way, you smell absolutely divine.” And winked at you before saying goodbye and walking over to some management crew. 

You whispered bye and grabbed Caitlin and walked out and headed for the bus. 

“So? What did you write in your letter? Was it cute? Did you want to kiss him?”

You laughed at your friend and told he you wrote about your true feelings for Jack in the letter, but stupidly put your email down in case he wrote back but you highly doubted it.

“Aww that’s so sad!” Caitlin teased you as you both hopped on the bus and headed back to your house. 

When you arrived home, you and Caitlin took off your makeup and got into pyjamas which were little fuzzy sheep.   
You reflected on your night. The lights, the laughs, the banters, the tears. 

You said goodnight to Caitlin and turned off the light and cuddled in together soon drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	2. The letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has just finished his last day on tour at your town and sits down to look at some fanart and comes across your letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, warning this might appear sad and has some mentions of self harm, but it will be done with the respect it deserves, also mentions suicidal thoughts. So be warned! But mainly it's uplifting. (y/t) means your town also! (y/n) your name and (y/l/n) means your last name or surname (y/b/y) your birth year- like 88 or something, it's just being used for the email.
> 
> The Accors is just a made up school but based on my old one :)

Jack sat down on the tour bus and sighed. (y/t) was an absolutely beautiful place. The sights, the sunset, the fresh colour of green grass.   
It has all went so well! He thought on the people he had met, all the nice people who gave up their time to help him prepare for the show, and the nice fans that wanted a selfie or an autograph, or both! 

Jack decided he would look through some gift people had given him. The first was a pack of pokemon trading cards that he hadn't seen since his childhood, and some decent ones too! Then there was some art drawn for him. It was a Sam drawing with a shocking pink background with blue clouds with the signature of Haley Morgan at the bottom. There was more drawings of he and Sam and his alter ego Anti. Once he had seen about 30 different paintings and drawings, he came across the letter he had placed in earlier from (y/n) that he had met that night. There was something about her that made him feel a bit giddy and energized. 

The letter read:

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dear Jack/ Sean,

Hi, I'm not sure if you will get this letter, I hope you do.   
Unfortunately I'm not psychic so I don't know if we will get to meet in person, I really hope we do as you are my absolute hero!  
I was diagnosed aged 11 with severe depression and anxiety. I missed loads of school and started to self harm on my arms, you can't see it now but for me, knowing it is there makes me feel worse. I even felt suicidal for a while and contemplated taking my own life. Until I went to a new school called The Accors where the main focus was on mental health and trying to get better. They taught me years of love and friendship and made me understand why life is such a gift. I owe them everything.

I don't mean to make you feel depressed but you have to know how you have helped me. My life was so dark and hopeless before I saw your videos online. Your happy persona and cheery Irish charm has captured me and helped me through my worst phases. I owe you everything. It seems silly to have a little crush on you right? I mean what on Earth would you ever want with me? I'm a nobody really. But you can take my feelings in friendship at least, and thank you for coming to our town.

I know you probably wont write back but just in case here's my email: (y/n) (y/l/n) (y/b/y) @Hotmail.co.uk  
Thanks for listening.  
Much love always.

(y/n) (y/l/n) x  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack felt his heartstrings pull and twist within his chest. 

"That poor girl..." he thought.

He had no idea she had suffered anything like that, what pain she must have gone through. But what a beautiful person she is because of that. He read the line about her crush on him and felt himself chuckle. 

"Aww bless her heart!" He spoke aloud and felt himself tear up a bit. He had never had someone care that much for him before, sure he had had girlfriends before but this was something different. 

Jack thought long and hard that night about (y/n) 's letter. He knew he shouldn't write back because he couldn't choose one over another, but she had poured her heart and soul into that letter. Jack knew in his hearts of hearts he had to write back.  
But what would he say? What he felt was a pull towards her, and after reading the letter only reaffirmed that feeling. 

"Hey Travis?" Jack called from the back of the tour bus.

A young man poked his head out the driving seat and shouted back "Yeah?"

"How long can we stay in (y/t)?" Jack replied still clutching the letter close to him. 

"Maybe about a week at most to be honest with you Jack." The man answered him back.

Jack paused and a plan formed in his head. He wanted to see her again, he would meet her somewhere if she wanted to. 

 

Later on that night Jack retired to his hotel room and sat down at the computer. He typed in (y/n)'s email and started to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, but the next chapter Jack will ask you on a date. Ooohh aren't you lucky! Thanks for reading!


	3. The day before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Jack emails you back and you decide, why the hell not go on a date with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual (y/n) is your name. And forgive me for yammering on about nails! You'll see what I mean!

Jack smiled as he finished his email and pressed send.   
He felt slightly anxious that Monday night. Travis was busy taking to the driver about something or other- he wasn't really interested.

He was ready for bed, it was 11.30 or so said the clock on his phone. As he got into his sleeping shorts, Jack drifted into the softness of which was his pillow and duvet covers. That night he dreamed about the night in the woods game that was coming out for the Nintendo switch and how he'd be the first in the shop to reorder it.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beep! Beep! BEEP!!!!

"SHUT THE FUCK UP PHONE!!!" Caitlin screamed into her pillow and (y/n) woke up groggily. 

"What's happened? Who died?" (y/n) asked rubbing her eyes and yawning. 

(Y/n) climbed out of bed and went to grab her dressing gown from her wardrobe and turned to Caitlin. 

"Hang on is that my phone?" (y/n) asked.

"Oh it's nothing it's just the 500 people on Facebook that that have liked the photo of you and Jack" Caitlin said excitedly as she gave (y/n) her mobile.

"No.." (y/n) said disbelievingly but took the phone regardless. 

The phone read a couple of thumbs up and a couple of loves from the people in the Jacksepticeye group with a couple of comments like "you go girl!" or "you guys look cute!" from one guy called Aaron. 

"When did you post this?" (y/n) laughed giddily and happily.

"Last night around 2, oh and you've got an email, but because your password is different on your email, and I don't know what the hell is it." Caitlin sassed and stuck her tongue out.

"Oh did she now?" (y/n) thought. 

Sitting on her bed (y/n) browsed through her emails. Spam spam, pop up, email from Jack. WAIT!!! HOLD THE PHONE! What was that?

"Dear (Y/n) thanks for your letter that I read last night, and yes I can prove I'm the real Jack, we took a picture together and you were wearing that peach dress with the black heels. And your friend wore a stone roses t-shirt. Anyway, I actually was writing to tell you how much your letter touched me, anyway enough beating around the bush. I actually am staying for a week and I wondered if you would have coffee with me? On Wednesday at noonish? We could go to Starbucks or something. It's just if you want to. I'd like to get to know you better.   
Please say yes! Haha only kidding, it's up to you! Love Jack/ Sean" (y/n) read out loud. 

She couldn't believe it, was someone kidding with her? If so who had read her letter other than Jack? And who knew what she was wearing?

"Let me see!" Caitlin demanded and looked over (y/n)'s shoulder and read it for herself. 

Caitlin had her mouth gawped open and had a shocked expression on her face. 

"DUDE YOU NEED TO EMAIL HIM BACK AND SAY YES!" Caitlin squealed at her grabbing her arm.

"Caitlin this is serious what if it's not him? Why would it?" (y/n) asked her feeling her anxiety start to rise.

"Mate, he even knows what I was wearing! How could he know that unless it's him?"

(Y/n) wasn't convinced.

"Look, go and I'll come with you, I'll go to the café next door and I'll be there." Caitlin suggested. 

(Y/n) thought about this, and she weighed up the pros and cons, what if it wasn't him? What if it is was?!

"What should I do about it?"

"Email him back and tell him you'll meet him!"

"Oh okay... I guess, but what will I wear?!!" (y/n) was freaking out now.

Caitlin grabbed the phone and through it on the bed. She grabbed (y/n)'s shoulders and began to gently shake.

“Don’t worry (y/n)! We will find something in this paradise of a wardrobe of yours. But focus on what you’re going to say in your email.”

 

(Y/n) sighed and told Caitlin she was right, she needed to live a little, she would be cautious in case it was a creep who had gotten a hold of her letter, but then how would be know what even Caitlin was wearing?

Emailing him back (y/n) wrote:  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Jack/ Sean, 

Hey! I hope it’s you anyway, I must admit, I am hesitant because how do I know it’s you? But I shall accept your request and meet you. Noonish is fine, and yeah the Starbucks is fine. I’ll try to sit near the window so you know where I am, just in case you forget. 

Love (y/n)  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caitlin suggested you both go to the movies and spend the day out, maybe get chips or something. Agreeing, the two of you got dressed and headed out. It turned to evening and was getting later and later. It was around 8 pm now and you were home, Caitlin had went back to her apartment and said her goodbyes. Walking into her bedroom, (y/n) sat down and checked her phone. A few texts to Caitlin, and a few checks on Twitter and Facebook for anything new, (y/n) stumbled across her emails, and to her surprise, saw an email from Jack.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dear (Y/n), 

Yay! I’m so glad you are coming to meet me, I promise I am me, but I suppose I can’t prove that until we meet. I’m so excited to meet you again, and learn more about you. 

Until then… 

Goodnight dude!

Love Jack/ Sean  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Oh… my… god!” (y/n) squealed quietly to herself. What was she getting into? What on Earth was she getting into? 

(Y/n) quickly text Caitlin who replied “No way! Dude awesome!” and was pretty pleased for you.   
Having had her dinner and said goodnight to Caitlin, (y/n) snuggled in and watched some Jack clips; tonight it was Fran Bow- her favourite. She loved how Jack did the voices and bring the characters to life. 

It was around 11.30 and she felt fast asleep with her phone lying on the pillow beside her with her earphones still in her ears.

 

The next again day was a blur, you had to go to college and kept the secret to yourself apart from Caitlin of course, you didn’t tell anyone else, not even your family.   
After college ended which was at 1.30 pm that day, (y/n) decided to pop into the nail salon at the college.

She walked through the college, which was big and modern looking with glass panelling and wooden beams up top, the beauty parlour was across from the main hall and had the words “Beauty salon” written in fancy writing up top. The desk was grey with black furnishing and had different sections for each treatment. (Y/n) walked up to the desk and waited until the short haired red head looked up.

 

“HI! Do you have an appointment?” the red head asked smiling kindly.

“Hi there, err no I don’t I’m really sorry, I was hoping you might have a free slot for me this afternoon? Please?” (y/n) replied honestly and prayed they would have something.

 

The girl looked at a book she had underneath the desk and scanned her pen along it.

 

“You are in luck! Priya has the afternoon absolutely free, so she can take you now if you are ready?”

(Y/n) looked up through her thick black lashes and smiled.  
“Yes absolutely! Lead the way!”

The red head lead the both of you into a room in the corner. Inside had a white nail bar with white bar stools to sit on. On the wall was a huge collection of nail polishes and had false nails giving colour examples on them.

“I will go get Priya, please feel free to look through the colours and see which you like!” as she said that, the red head walked away, clicking her high heels as she went. 

Looking at the colours (y/n) found herself feeling slightly overwhelmed as there was so much to choose from. 

Just then another pair of heels clip clopped across the bar to (y/n).

 

“Hi there I’m Priya and I’ll be doing your nails for you today.” The tall blonde girl smiled warmly and ushered (y/n) to the nail bar. 

 

“Hi I’m (y/n) and I honestly don’t know what colour to choose from, I like the shimmering shores one, but the peachy keen one is calling me.” (y/n) laughed awkwardly as she sat down on the chair.

 

“Why not both?” the blonde exclaimed cheerfully. As she settled herself into the chair and got comfy. 

 

(y/n) thought, she suppose she could get both, the shimmering shores green/ blue on three fingers and the peachy keen peach colour on two nails.

 

“Yeah let’s go for that. Please.” (y/n) asked politely and the girl in front of her laughed gleefully. 

 

“Excellent, I’ll start by washing your hands in this little sink and giving you a hand massage then I’ll get to the nails!” 

Priya washed (y/n)’s hands gently and rubbed some vanilla lotion on her hands. (y/n) felt relaxed as she was being massaged and thought to Jack. Would he notice? Did it matter? She just wanted to look nice.

Finally getting on to (y/n)’s nails, Priya gently dipped the little brush into the clear pot and painted on the colour. Once all done and were drying Priya turned to her.

 

“So the nails, do they look good?” she asked with a genuine smile.

 

“Beautiful yeah! Gorgeous!” (y/n) smiled back admiring her nails. They sparkled with gold glitter and shined like diamond gloss. She loved them. 

“So is there any occasion for these bad boys?” Priya laughed as she put (y/n)’s hand under the ultraviolet light to harden the gel. 

 

“I am meeting someone tomorrow, a guy.” (y/n) blushed and tried to stifle a giggle of excitement.

 

“Ooh! A guy, what’s he called then?” Priya looked in her prime at the gossip she was getting.

 

(Y/n) knew she had to be careful in what she said next, so she just replied “Oh his name’s Jack.” 

Priya looked happy for her as she took out (y/n)’s hand and swapped it with the other one.

 

“Where did you guys meet?”

 

“Oh we met a show but meeting properly tomorrow.” (y/n) replied being as careful as she could not to reveal too much.

 

“Sounds great! Well I hope you get the weather for it.” Priya laughed as she took out (y/n)’s other hand. 

 

“Me too!” (y/n) smiled as genuinely as she could and chatted about Priya and how she became a nail technician. 

 

About 10 minutes later once the chat was finished, Priya lead (y/n) to the front desk and gave her the price. 

“That’s £20 pounds please.” She asked entering the details into the cash machine.

(Y/n) handed over the note and said her goodbyes. As she left and hoped on the bus, she looked affectionately at her nails and then text Caitlin and told her about her nails. 

Later that evening, (y/n) ate dinner which was chicken risotto, made by her own fair hands. She watched some YouTube and had a shower. After she dried her hair she sat on her bed and set her alarm for 8 am which Caitlin said she would come over around 9.15 am to help her get ready.

Falling asleep to Legally Blonde, Caitlin’s favourite movie (y/n) smiled in her sleep and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How was it? Let me know and I'll put you guys' input! Next chapter should be exciting!!!! :)


	4. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the date dawns upon us! How will our love birds get on?  
> His number is secret, and no I don't have it! SORRY!! Just pretend there's a number there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been ages with this chapter I was really nervous to write this. Also my Granddad died recently so if it's not as good- I apologise.
> 
> Also there's a chance Jack might see this- I gave him a letter with the link on it so he may check it out. I HIGHLY doubt it but just in case- HI JACK!!!! :)

Beep!  
Beep!  
Beep!

"Alright, alright I'm awake. Damn bloody thing." (y/n) swore at the red alarm clock that was ringing away on the unit beside her bed. 

"Oh. My. God... I have a DATE today, with JACKSEPTICEYE!!!" (y/n) squealed into her pillow. Checking her phone and seeing there was no new messages from Caitlin but one from Jack. It read:

 

"Hey (y/n), are you still up for today? Here's my mobile number it's *********** just text me if you are, if not that's fine don't worry about it. From Sean."

(Y/n) checked the clock. It was 8.30 am, surely he would be up? It was sent at 2 am. What was he doing at 2 am?  
Typing in the number (y/n) sent a text message saying: "Hi Sean, Thanks for your number, I won't give it to anyone don't worry! You'll get my number from my text. I'll message you when I'm there. I'll see you at noon. Love (Y/n)"

(Y/n) knew Caitlin would be there soon to help her get ready. But she knew she needed to eat something before she got here, so (y/n) walked downstairs to the kitchen.  
There stood her mother and father talking in their work clothes.

“Well hey sleepyhead good morning!” Her father greeted. 

“Rise and shine beautiful!” Her mother added cheerfully. 

“Hello parents.” (y/n) said yawning as her father laughed at her.

“I’ve made some bacon rolls- they’re in the microwave for you. I’m driving your mother to work then heading to work myself. So we’ll see you tonight, any problems give us a call. Or phone the office.” Her father warned and gave her a hug. After her mother hugged her and the parents walked out of the kitchen and out the front door.  
(Y/n) heated up the bacon rolls and eat them while watching a makeup tutorial online on how to contour your face, she never could do it but Caitlin could. Maybe she’d help her today.  
After finishing her breakfast the door bell rung.  
Opening the door to a big bear hug from Caitlin, in she walks with her rather large handbag and took (y/n) by the hand and led her up to (y/n)’s room.  
Caitlin pulled (y/n)’s blue plastic chair out and sat (y/n) down on it as she sat on the bed.  
“Bro, how are you feeling?” 

(Y/n) laughed nervously and gave a shaky thumbs up.

“I’ll be fine, once it’s over. Not that I want it to be over! I mean-“(y/n) stuttered over her words as Caitlin put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
“It’s going to be fine, and you kind of know him so it’s not a total stranger.” Caitlin tried to say reassuringly.

(Y/n) felt her anxiety rise but nodded. 

“Has he messaged to say it’s still on?” 

“Yes he mailed me his mobile and I text him back saying all was well.” (y/n) replied almost automatically as Caitlin unpacked her bag. She took out an eye palate, mascaras, false eyelashes, lip kits with tubes of a range of pinks and reds and a pair of hair crimpers.  
“Right onto yo face!” Caitlin laughed as she squirted some foundation on a sponge and began to wipe it on (y/n) clear skin.

Two hours later she was done. (Y/n)’s eyes were a golden colour of bronze with browns and lips of a soft beige with clear gloss. Her eyelashes were curled into curves and had long, thick eyelashes placed on top with a couple of coats of mascara to spark it up. Her (h/c) hair was crimped into waves that came to (h/l).  
“You look shit hot!!!” Caitlin pretended to fan her face.

“Good lord. I look amazing! You’re a miracle worker Cait!” (y/n) gasped as she felt her soft hair which Caitlin smacked her hand away as she would “ruin it”.  
She looked like a million pounds! A billion even! 

(Y/n) always had self- esteem issues and didn’t always feel her beauty on the outside, despite her friends and family trying to convince her otherwise.  
It was 11 am now and (y/n) could feel her nerves getting to her. She took some deep, uneven breaths to try and steady herself. Caitlin was talking to her making her feel slightly better.  
“Why don’t we leave in 30 minutes? We can watch something while we wait.” (y/n) suggested trying to map out her timing. 

Caitlin nodded and the pair watched part of a movie on Netflix until 11.30 am. Then the pair took the bus to town where they walked for 15 minutes to get to the coffee shop.  
As the waited outside (y/n)’s breathing quickened.  
“(Y/n) it’s going to be alright, if he wasn’t interested he wouldn’t have given you his number pal. He likes you.” Caitlin said softly ushering in (y/n) to the coffee shop and sitting her down by the window. 

“I’m going to be right next door so if he tries anything which he won’t because it’s Jack, but I’m there and I kick some septic ass!” Caitlin put up her fists and pretended to punch. (Y/n) laughed wholeheartedly and nodded.

“Yeah I’m going to be fine.”

“That’s the spirit girl! Now go get yo man!” Caitlin cheered and gave a quiet whoop. And exited the coffee shop.

(Y/n) pulled out her phone and text Sean to say she was here.  
When she got an instant reply saying “Be there in exactly a minute ”

This was it, the moment she had dreamed about for years, through all the toils and snares of dark mental health issues and isolation, she was going to be getting to know Sean- the man behind the Jackaboy!  
In walks a dark haired stranger in a dark blue button up shirt and jeans. His eyes scan the place until his eyes meet yours. It was Sean!  
He walked up to you and waved. 

“Hi (y/n)! You look absolutely lovely. Do you mind if I sit down?” Sean asked politely as you silently gawped. You shook yourself out of it and replied with “Please do sit down.” With a smile to go along with it.  
“There you go girl.” You could practically hear Caitlin in your mind reassuring you.  
Sean sat down and looked slightly nervous as he looked at you.  
“Do you want anything to drink or a cake or something?” he asked kindly looking behind him to the board on the wall. 

“Err, I might get a cup of tea actually maybe do you want anything?” (y/n) asked him as she travelled to the counter.

“Oh no (y/n) I’ll get this!” Sean offered as he took place beside you.

“Oh that’s really kind of you but I’ll pay for myself.” (y/n) insisted. She knew he was trying to be nice but she didn’t want him to feel obligated to pay for her.

“Well, alright, but I’m getting you a cake or cookie or something!” Sean insisted, he didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable by keep insisting but he wanted to at least be a gentleman and show he meant well.

(Y/n) nodded and said “Alright, thank you but please don’t think I’m just expecting you to pay for me.” She said rather embarrassed as Sean smiled warmly.

“I am a grown man taking his lady friend for coffee, the least I can do is buy you a little cake.” He smiled and laughed a little.

The lady took your order of tea and Sean’s order of a latte and then asked which cake you would like.  
“Can I get the chocolate chip cookie please?” (y/n) asked Sean who just looked like kid in a candy shop.  
“Indeedy roo you can!” Sean said as the woman put the cookie onto a plate. Once you had paid the two of you sat down together near the window where the view was nice. In your hometown it was nearly Christmas, a week to go until the big day, and all the Christmas lights were up making the corner of the world your own.

Sitting comfortably you sipped your tea and Sean his coffee.  
“By Jaysus that will burn the mouth of ye!” Sean exclaimed as (y/n) laughed at him in a nice a way as she could. 

“It is rather warm, but then I guess that’s what you get when they use boiling water.” (y/n) joked as Sean laughed which she hoped wasn’t at her but with her.

“I was laughing because you’re funny (y/n).” Sean said as (y/n) sat with her mouth open in shock as he just read her mind.

“Okay just hold on, how in the hell did you read my mind?” 

“Magic…” Sean said in the voice he gave Mae from Night in the Woods.

(Y/n) gave a smile as she was unconvinced by his answer and raised her eyebrow. 

“It was written all over your face.” Sean smiled sympathetically as he pushed the cookie plate towards (y/n). 

“Do you want half?” (y/n) asked Sean who shook his head.

 

“No thank you, I got that for you.” He smiled politely as (y/n) took a delicate little nibble out of the cookie.

“Well? Is it nice?” Sean asked jokingly as he relaxed a bit.

“Yeah it’s great. I still think my mum bakes the best cookies though.” (y/n) confessed to him.

“Oh really? Nice! Nothing like a home baked cookie.” Sean said and took another sip of his coffee with a soft “Ahh”. 

“So Sean, can I call you Sean or do you refer Jack?” (y/n) suddenly had the realisation she may have put her foot in it.

“Sean is fine (y/n).” Sean took pity on her as (y/n) looked so nervous.

“Okay.” (y/n) laughed nervously. 

“Hey-“Sean went to touch (y/n)’s hand which she allowed. Sean rubbed her thumb tenderly and gently.

“I’m not going to hurt you. When met you that night on the tour you looked so damn beautiful and so shy, and then that letter- Aww! Man! I literally felt myself welling up at it, it was so sad in parts but so lovely. I knew I had to meet you in person.” Sean confessed his soul as (y/n) listened.

“I’ll admit I was surprised you replied, I know how busy you are with the tour and stuff.” (y/n) said gently.

“It’s like I’ve said in one of my videos, every person that comments or tweets or messages- I try to message them back but sometimes I don’t have the time or something pops up, and it honestly, makes me depressed if I feel I can’t do it because I don’t want to let people down.” Sean said sadly as he shared his secret with her. He only knew her for about an hour plus the time he first met her, and yet he felt he could share anything with her.

“I can understand that, it’s not the same- but a lot of my friends all have complex lives and use me for advice, but sometimes I’m like ‘wait no, I’m a person too and I need to offload to someone to’.” (y/n) said grabbing his hand gently. 

For a moment they just stared into each other’s eyes and felt… at home, comfortable with each other.  
The next hour consisted of Sean making (y/n) laugh until her sides hurt. He talked proudly about Athlone, the streets where he grew up, the long cabin, his family and where he got his name.  
The next again hour the pair spent talking about (y/n)’s upbringing.

“Yeah it wasn’t easy growing up.” (y/n) started.

“I was the oldest out of my sister and I. So I’ve always had to be the one who everyone looked up to. Then finishing primary school I started experiencing mental health issues. Depression and anxiety. But I don’t want to really go into it to be honest, it bums me out.” (y/n) sighed feeling herself tearing up slightly as Sean gripped her hand tight and told her it was alright. 

“You don’t have to tell me, it’s alright. But if you ever want to talk about it you can phone me anytime.” Sean said.  
“Thank you, not everyone is as understanding as you are.” 

“We all just need to support each other through our hard times, it helps a great deal if we all just brand together and help lean on each other on our way.” Sean said gently and sincerely.

(Y/n) looked at Sean’s blue eyes, in there she saw warmth, a warmth she only saw for her. 

Looking at the time they had sat for two hours and it was getting dark outside.  
“I might have to go (y/n) as they’re probably wondering where I am. But we should do this again, I’m here for a whole week. So if you want to let me know.” Sean felt incredibly bad but Tucker was probably chomping at the bit and wondering where the hell he was.

“Can I take you home or something so I know you’ve gotten home safe?” Sean said carrying the tray up to the counter and thanking the staff. 

“My friend is literally next door, we’ll go home together.” (y/n) said, she wasn’t disappointed in the slightest, she realised how busy Sean was and for him to even have spent 5 minutes with her meant so much.

Sean walked (y/n) next door to Caitlin but before he left kissed her cheek gently and gave her a warm cuddle then left saying goodbye.  
Caitlin practically ran out the store after that.

“HOLY MOTHER FREAKING FUCKING SHIT DUDE!” She screamed at (y/n) grabbing her by the shoulders.  
“I KNOW!!!” (y/n) cried out in glee as the pair went to get the bus.  
Suddenly (y/n)’s phone buzzed, it was Sean sending a message. It read: “Hey (y/n), thank you for a lovely afternoon. It was a blast getting to know you, I think we get on really well, we should do it again if you would like? Anyway let me know when you are home. Love Sean x.”  
When Caitlin and (y/n) arrived back at her place, (y/n) messaged Sean back and said: “Dear Sean, it was lovely meeting you and of course I’d love to see you again. Let me know when you are free. Oh and we’re home. Let me know when you are home too! Love (y/n) x.”

Later that night around 9 she got a text from Sean saying he had got Tucker ages ago but had forgot to message like the dunderskull he was. But he was in his hotel safe and sound. And he would let her know and have sweet dreams.  
Once she had replied saying goodnight too, she spent the rest of the night talking to Caitlin about it. Eventually the pair fell asleep in front of the TV that played the rest of the movie they were watching earlier

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! As always subscribe to Jack! As he's amazing. This is my first story on this site so bare with me! Let me know what you thought and if you want more. Hopefully it should be a series about 6 chapters or so. But I need some encouragement! So let me know! Thanks and I'll see all you dudes! In the next chapter!


End file.
